Qetsiyah
Qetsiyah was a witch, who along with Silas created and cast the first spell of immortality on Silas. This character was a member of the Bennett Family. History Over 2000 years ago, Qetsiyah was in love with a man named Silas. He wanted to live forever and Qetsiyah helped him out of love but when she learned he loved someone else she murdered his lover and imprisoned him for all eternity. Season Four In the episode We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, Professor Shane tells his students the story of the first immortal and his tragic fate. Qetsiyah helps Silas to create the spell of immortality, but eventually she becomes very jealous to discover that Silas had planned to live forever with a another lady. Qetsiyah, in a fit of jealousy and rage, kills Silas's lover and uses her powers to imprison Silas. In the episode O Come, All Ye Faithful, Atticus Shane mentions the story again, but this time he does not mention the name of Qetsiyah, but referencing that she was the best friend of Silas. In the episode After School Special, Qetsiyah's talisman which is in Shane's possesion is given to Bonnie to use for her magical affairs. Personality Not much is known, or nothing of the Qetsiyah's personality. During and after exposure of the story of the first immortal, Atticus Shane describes part of the personality of Qetsiyah. She was very loyal to Silas to the point of helping him to create the spell for immortality. However, Qetsiyah discovers that Silas did not share her feelings and had loved someone else this caused her to become enraged, and she killed Silas's lover, and Silas was imprisoned until someone would be able to free him after untold years of isolation. Shane describes Qetsiyah as a powerful witch, and vindictive. Physical Appearance TBA Powers & Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Name Qetsiyah is of Hebrew Origin, an the meaning is Cassia tree, cinnamon. In the bible, this is the name of the second daughter of Job, born after his trial. Trivia *Qetsiyah and Abby Bennett have similarities - **Both were powerful witches. **Both managed imprisoned two (Silas, and Mikael) of the most powerful supernatural beings. *Qetsiyah is present (image) in the Hunters' Mark, she is the hooded figure. *It can be presumed that she is an ancestor to the Bennett line, since Shane said only a Bennett witch can free Silas. Notes See Also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Unseen Characters Category:Unknown status Category:Bennett Family